


Patience is a Virtue

by f_femslash



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 10:58:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_femslash/pseuds/f_femslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Rizzles. Jane’s secret has always been she’s even more than just the tomboy that her family and friends always took her for. She wasn’t lying when she told Maura she’d be the guy if she’d ever be with a woman, whatever that means. Not that she minds being an attractive woman with a great body, long hair and nice tits, but she also likes typical guy things such as beer, ballgames and pretty women like Maura Isles whom she’s been aching to fuck from behind with a dildo for months now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience is a Virtue

Jane curled up onto her couch with a beer, sighing as she rested her head against the cushions. It had been a long day, and not just because they had lost the trail on a case. The streets around the courthouse had been flooded with people celebrating, and Jane could only feel longing, guilt, and shame at the sight of their happiness.   
At the knock on the door, Jane jumped and put her beer down, checking through the peephole. She fought the urge to grin at the woman on the other side of the door, quickly unlocking it and throwing it open.  
“Hey, Maur,” she said, feeling the familiar flutter of excitement as Maura stepped into the living room, her purse over her shoulder and a bottle of wine in her hand.  
“I figured you’d like some company after today,” Maura said with a smile, crossing to the kitchen to put the wine on the counter.  
Jane followed her, “What do you mean? It doesn’t bother me, you know how liberal I am, I don’t think there’s anything wrong with it,” she blurted out, watching Maura fishing a corkscrew out of one of her kitchen drawers. Maura looked up at her with a perplexed expression.  
“What are you talking about?”  
Jane shifted her weight, crossing her arms over her chest, “Um…what are you talking about?”  
Maura began to open the bottle of wine, glancing up at Jane, “The case, of course. Were you talking about the commonwealth recognizing gay marriage?”   
Jane shrugged, trying to look nonchalant, “Uh, yeah. I heard some people complaining about the traffic, you know, but I think it’s great…” she trailed off, turning abruptly to grab her beer from the coffee table and sit back down on the couch. Maura poured herself a glass of wine and followed Jane, flipping on the TV.  
“I’ve been meaning to watch the news coverage,” Maura said, turning to the local channel and sitting back as footage of the courthouse played across the screen. Gay couples of all ages and color were lining up to get married.   
“That’s so sweet,” Maura said as two women kissed, tears running down their cheeks. She turned to Jane and was surprised to see tears in her eyes. “Jane!” she cried, turning towards her and putting her hand on her thigh, “What’s wrong?”   
Jane was horrified that the footage on TV was affecting her so strongly. She blinked the tears away and cleared her throat, “Nothing, it’s just…can we watch something else?”  
Maura gave her a look and turned off the TV, “You’ve been acting very strangely all day, Jane. What is going on?”  
Jane shook her head, panic flooding through her. The people on getting married on the news, people of her own city, the people she worked to protect every day, were a million times braver than she was. The guilt of that knowledge, the incredible longing she felt to pull Maura into her arms was threatening to overwhelm her.   
“Jane,” Maura sighed, “If there was something you wanted to tell me about yourself, I would want to hear it. I love you, you know that,” she rubbed Jane’s arm. Jane’s breath caught at Maura’s words, but she scoffed in the direction of the darkened TV screen, unable to look at her friend.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she said, trying to swallow the lump in her throat.  
“Oh for goodness’ sake, Jane,” Maura exclaimed, throwing her hands up, “Will you please just kiss me?”  
Jane’s mouth dropped open, “Wh-what?”  
Maura sighed, “I’ve been waiting for you for months, but I’m done waiting, Jane,” she leaned forward and placed a hand against Jane’s cheek, “Do you want to kiss me or not?”   
Several things were happening inside Jane’s mind. Layers of fear, panic, guilt, longing, and lust competed for dominance as Maura’s intense gaze penetrated Jane’s cloud of shock and panic, the lust and the longing finally winning. She crashed their lips together, half-kneeling on the couch as Maura parted her lips, Jane’s tongue slipping into her mouth, both of them moaning at the sensation. Jane’s mind filled with the feeling of Maura’s body pressed against hers, her hands roaming over her soft curves. She moved her lips to Maura’s neck, marveling as the gasps and moans that were leaving Maura’s lips, because of her.   
Maura wrapped her legs around Jane’s waist, and Jane pushed herself to her feet, carrying Maura into the bedroom as the doctor attacked her neck with her lips and teeth, her hands tangled in Jane’s hair. Jane gently lowered Maura to the bed, reaching behind her to slide the zipper down on her dress. She slowly slid it down Maura’s arms, pulling it off of her as Maura lifted her hips to help her, her heels falling to the floor with a thump. Jane kneeled over Maura, looking down at her half-clothed form, her chest heaving.  
“Jane…” Maura whispered, and Jane saw that she was reading this as hesitation. She leaned down over Maura, her hand beside her head.  
“You’re beautiful,” she murmured, her lips brushing Maura’s as she said it. Maura let out a shaky breath and tugged at the hem of Jane’s t-shirt, pulling it over head. Jane reached down and pushed the cup of Maura’s bra away, tonguing her nipple, Maura’s hips moving against the mattress.   
Jane felt Maura’s hands on her belt and paused to help her pull them off. Maura whimpered when Jane stood up, crossing to her dresser. She pulled out the toy that had been burning a hole in the bottom drawer, the one she’d bought and then immediately put away and tried to forget about it. Now, she strapped it securely around her hips, crossing back to the bed.   
Maura’s eyes fixed on the dildo, her lips parts, spots of color high in her cheeks, as Jane slowly pulled her panties down the length of her legs and let them fall to the floor. Jane moved her lips along the length of one of Maura’s leg, kissing her way back up her body inch by inch. Maura writhed against the sheets, moaning breathily.   
Jane looked down at Maura’s state of arousal and growled, blood roaring through her veins as she reached under Maura and flipped her onto her stomach in one swift, powerful move. Maura gasped, her ass rising into the air as her hips moved in desperation. Jane slid her fingers along the length of Maura’s slit, groaning as she felt how wet she was. She moved the same hand to the dildo, coating it with Maura’s wetness and sliding the toy along her folds, making Maura shudder. She guided the toy to Maura’s entrance and began to slowly slide it inside her. Maura groaned and slammed her hips back into Jane’s, taking all of the dildo at once, making Jane gasp.   
Jane grabbed Maura’s hips and pushed in and out of her, matching Maura’s frantic pace. Maura flipped her hair over one shoulder, glancing back at Jane. Jane moaned, looking down at Maura’s ass bouncing against her hips, her slender back slick with sweat, her hair tousled.   
“God, Jane,” Maura cried, her moans getting louder. Jane thrust against Maura hard, the base of the dildo pushing against her mound. Maura cried out at the increased friction, pushing back against Jane. Jane reached around Maura’s hips to slide a hand between her legs, rubbing her clit in tight circled. Maura keened, her arms collapsing under her weight, resting on her chest, her ass at a ridiculous angle in the air. Jane moved her hips faster, her fingers working Maura’s clit furiously as Maura shuddered her way to orgasm, a long cry of pleasure filling the bedroom. Jane collapsed against Maura’s back, panting, her arms circling around her waist.   
“Jane…” Maura gasped, reaching down to twine their fingers together. After a long moment, Jane’s hips bucked of their own accord, making Maura gasp and moan.   
“Sorry,” Jane muttered, slowly sliding the toy out, “I just…I’m really, um…” She trailed off as Maura climbed off of the bed, pushing Jane back and sinking to her knees in front of her. She locked eyes with Jane as she pulled the dildo into her mouth, sucking her own juices off of it. Jane’s eyes grew wide at the sight of Maura kneeling in front of her. Maura continued to suck Jane off as she worked the buckles of the harness free and let the toy drop to the floor, pulling Jane’s panties off.   
Jane’s hands moved to the back of Maura’s head as the doctor brought her lips to Jane’s folds, humming against her as felt how wet she was. She wrapped her lips around Jane’s clit and sucked. Jane’s head fell back, her hips moving against Maura’s mouth. She was so close already that when Maura began flipping her tongue against her clit, she came with a loud cry, hips jerking, pressing Maura against her. Maura grinned and licked her lips as Jane pulled her up and the two of the toppled back onto the bed, sweaty and sated.   
After a long moment, Jane smirked over at Maura, a hand trailing down her torso, “So, how long exactly have you been waiting for me to kiss you?”   
Maura rolled her eyes and swatted at Jane’s arm playfully, “Oh, hush. Probably about as long as you’ve been waiting to fuck me.”   
Jane’s mouth dropped open and Maura laughed. Clearly, they still had plenty to discover about each other.


End file.
